Taxi Surprise
by heidipoo
Summary: "We are two adult people. I'm sure that we can allow ourselves to partake this cab ride together." Emer just wanted to get out of the rain. Little did she know, a surprise in a taxi cab was waiting for her. Request.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers, this was a request that I got. This is my first Damien Sandow story! Hope I did okay with the OC, enjoy. c:**

* * *

Emer Mizanin sighed as she stepped out of the Starbucks coffee shop only to be drenched in rain. It was pouring! Her two toned auburn, black hair was being soaked. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically. _The only day I don't bring my umbrella. _

Her big brother, Mike Mizanin better known as The Miz, insisted that she come to the big city just one time to watch a Raw show; he'd even bought her tickets. That's why she was here, and more importantly, that's why she was being pelted with rain right now. However, Emer had always been a fan of WWE, so coming to see a show wasn't so bad.

With a sigh, she began trying to call a cab so she could get out of the rain. "Taxi!" She called out to the big city streets. But it was to no avail. Maybe this is why she hated the big city. Suddenly, a cab stopped in front of the coffee shop she was at. "Finally!" Emer praised as she hurried to climb into the cab. Just as she was about to tell the driver her destination, a male voice spoke, sending Emer into confusion. Someone had climbed into the same taxi cab as her, hoping to get out of the rain too.

"Hilton hotel please." The male voice said, that was where Emer was staying too, and her brother, Mike Mizanin. Who was this mystery man that was staying at the same hotel as she and her brother? For all she knew, he could be a stalker.

"Excuse me?" Emer said as she looked over to the male occupant who had climbed into the taxi with her. It must have been a mistake or something. "I think you should get out. I mean, I was here first-" She started to say, but was cut off and that was when the male passenger shut the cab door and turned in his seat.

"Yes?" He said and turned to face Emer. She had to do a double take because she was almost sure that the man sitting beside her in the back seat was in fact, Damien Sandow. Suddenly, all her self-consciousness seemed to flood her mind. She figured she must have looked a mess with her hair all drenched in rain water, and her clothes were wet too.

"Aren't you-" She started to say but again was cut off by the man.

"Damien Sandow? Yes, in fact I am. The one and only." He answered with a smug smile. Emer knew him; she watched him on Raw and SmackDown and Main Event for some time now, and something about him had caught her attention from the very beginning. She thought he was arrogant, conceited, cocky, egotistical, but for some reason why she found him unbelievably attractive; sexy even. " It's always a pleasure to meet a fan, even though more than half of them are ignoramuses. And you are?" Damien asked, getting lost in the woman's hazel eyes.

"I'm Emer, and this is my cab." The petite woman greeted with a jovial yet, sarcastic smile. Damien chuckled and ran a hand over his beard. This one had a certain fire about her.

"No need to be ingenious now, what was it? Emer?" Damien asked. "We are two adult people. I'm sure that we can allow ourselves to partake this cab ride together." The superstar defended with a raise of an eyebrow. Emer sighed and ran a hand through her two toned hair. He was not making this easier on her.

"I was here first though." She argued.

"I believe we entered the vehicle at the same time, with all due respect." Damien defended. "So, we can share." He stated with a smirk.

"I supposed we can." She replied. "It just so happens, that I am staying at the same hotel as you are." Emer spoke as the taxi driver began to drive the cab.

"Truly?" Damien asked. "What brings a girl like you to the big city?" He asked, not wanting the cab ride to be an awkward silence the whole time. Emer stared out the window at the rain as the cab continued to move. She was sitting there contemplating whether she should be having a conversation with the man known as Damien Sandow. Her ovaries were about to explode!

"My brother, Mike, got me tickets to Raw." Emer explained. "You might know him, he goes by The Miz." She said, causing Damien to guffaw.

"The Miz is your brother? You two seem quite opposite from each other." He pointed out.

"So you do know him?" Emer confirmed.

"Indeed."

"He got the brawn, I got the brains." Emer laughed. "I know he can be annoying, but what can I say? He's my big brother." Suddenly, the cab came to a stop at the hotel, and the rain had stopped too. "Looks like we're here." Emer pointed out, then she and Damien got out of the cab.

"It was lovely meeting you, Emer." Damien bid as he grabbed the woman's small hand and kiss it. Emer mentally swooned. Had she really just shared a taxi cab with the Damien Sandow? Had she really had a conversation with him? Had he really just kissed her hand?

"It was lovely meeting you too, Damien." She replied.

"It always is." He winked.

"You know..." Emer started. "I'm a really big fan... Could I get an autograph? Maybe a picture?" She asked nervously. Damien chuckled and rubbed his beard again.

"I can think of something better." He retorted and Emer was confused.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"A date." Damien said simply.

"Are you asking me out, Damien Sandow?" Emer asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I believe I am." Damien replied. "What will it be?" He asked again. Emer thought about her answer. She was only in the city for one night, and she was a pretty big Damien Sandow fan... _Oh, the hell with it_, she thought with a smile.

"I'll go." Emer agreed. "See you after Raw." She said and walked away and into the hotel, leaving Damien at a loss for words.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down!" Emer scolded herself as she was frantically moving about her hotel room getting ready for her date with the Damien Sandow. The superstar was simply taking her out to dinner, but still, the young woman couldn't help but to freak out about it.

It wasn't because she felt inferior to him, no, it wasn't that all. It was just that it had been a while someone had actually asked her out on a date. Emer, just prayed that her brother Mike wouldn't find out about it. He would freak out if he knew. So the woman then started to get ready for her date. Emer wasn't exactly sure where Damien was taking her to dinner, but she knew it would be a rather nice place. He was a classy man.

Digging through her suit case, she was trying to find something decent to wear. She sighed in frustration, this was a dilemma that she had almost everyday. Surely, it couldn't be that hard to find something to put on. As she dug through the bag some more, she smiled in satisfaction as she pulled out one of her sleek, yet casual black dresses.

_Perfect, _Emer thought as she held the dress up to her thin frame. Damien wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her in this number. The girl then continued to get ready as she put the dress on with some matching heels. Emer then did her make up, and teased her hair slightly. She would admit that she looked sexy, and Damien would be here any minute.

"Emer?" She heard suddenly, and she knew it was not Damien's voice.

"Mike, what do you want?" Emer replied as she opened the door to her hotel room, only to be met with The Miz standing on the other side. Mike scoffed at seeing his baby sister all dressed up.

"What's this about you going on a date with Sandow?" He demanded. Mike was always protective over his little sister. Emer smirked.

"Oh, so you heard? Pretty awesome, huh?" She retorted with a Cheshire grin.

"Emer, I don't know what you're up to, but knock it off." Mike said with an eyebrow raised. Emer sighed.

"Relax big brother." She scolded. "It's just one date, and after Raw I'll be heading back home to Ohio. A girl loves to be wined and dined every now and again." The petite girl joked as she nudged her brother in the ribs.

"Okay, one date, and that better be it!" He warned.

"Okay, okay. Now move it! You'll scare my date away!" Emer laughed. The Miz then bid his sister goodbye, and he was on his way back to his hotel room. No sooner than him leaving, Emer saw Damien approaching from down the hall. It looked like he was wearing a suit, and carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Watching out for me?" The sophisticated man teased when he reached Emer's room.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't stand me up." Emer retorted with a smirk. Damien returned with a smile of his own and he grabbed the young woman's hand to kiss.

"Good evening, Emer." He greeted. "You're looking rather fair tonight." He complimented as he looked the small girl over. Emer swooned because she knew that he was checking her out. Hopefully this date would go better than she expected.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Damien Sandow." She replied, his name leaving a wonderful taste on her tongue. She didn't know why she insisted on calling him by his full name, but it sounded good coming out of her mouth so she would go with it.

"These are for you." Damien said as he handed Emer the bouquet of mixed flowers. Emer suddenly felt herself blushing; she had never received flowers before.

"Thanks, they're great." She replied, and Damien held out an arm to take.

"Shall we go?" He asked with a thick eyebrow rasied.

"We shall." Emer replied as she took his arm and he led her outside and to his rental car.

After that, the rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Damien had taken Emer to a five star restaurant, and they were able to get a secluded table so nobody would bother them. He sure knew how to treat a lady, because Emer was having the time of her life with him. The two had immense chemistry! She was a little sad when it was over, and he took her back to the hotel.

"Would you like to come in?" Damien asked her, when they stopped at his room first. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, _Emer was thinking. But she then shook her head, because she had promised her big brother it would only be a date.

"No thanks." She said sadly. Damien shrugged.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" The superstar.

"I guess so." Emer replied, then stepped up on her tip toes to kiss the bearded man on the cheek. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you." She said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Emer." Damien said, and the couple then parted and they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was tons of fun to write! Look for more fics soon!**


End file.
